


Another One Bites The Dust

by mariuspunmercy



Series: The Princess Universe [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Light Hope is a little bitch, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Glimmer and Adora are fighting a war they didn't want other people involved in without even knowing if the other is alive.They end up losing the two people closest to them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Princess Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377166
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Series playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3hXQDpWPsBP8yhHUvUAojs?si=nZxyj5U_RUStZpfZX6__-A

When Adora said she wanted to go to the future, this isn’t what she meant.

Sure, Mystacore was the most futuristic it’s been. She’d be lying if she said they hadn’t been here a couple times when they were supposed to be hiding. It was for Catra to get the brainwashing out of her head, and now that she has, they fought side by side against Light Hope’s army.

Apparently, Hordak had made her using the Moonstone way back in the forties. She may not understand that, and she refuses to try. It seemed way too weird that while Hordak had died, he still had some kind of child? Yeah, no. It’s too weird, and it gives her enemy a sense of humanity that she didn’t need to know about.

To say Catra didn’t let her out of her sight was an understatement. But when keeping Scorpia and the Black Garnet safe became the priority, she gave up of Catra’s wishes and went to fight alongside Netossa, Lonnie, and Entrapta.

“Stay sharp,” Adora told her small crew of people. “Eyes up.”

Since she was the only one besides Catra to have ever faced Hordak, they all listened to her words carefully. Well, except for Netossa. She couldn’t transform into the big blue monster that shot out nets, and the frustration was getting to her. She charged headfirst in one of Glimmer’s suits, but Light Hope closed her fist and sent the girl flying into the mountain.

Adora took one step forward, but a blast of purple energy sent her flying before she could land a single blow. Now that Light Hope has collected all but one Runestone, she was more powerful than any enemy they’ve ever faced. 

Most of her battles as of lately have been philosophical. Her fight with Catra way back when (two years, to be exact) would’ve been so much easier if she didn’t hold back. Glimmer had made everything against Shadow Weaver ten times harder when it could’ve just as well been over in the blink of an eye. No, Light Hope wasn’t just mentally exhausting. She took away their breath and fight, physically beating them down to a pulp. 

She didn’t know what that energy was, but she didn’t like it at all. She saw Lonnie with a fully charged suit leap at Light Hope, but she grabbed her from the neck and slammed her to the ground. The kinetic energy discharged violently as she went limp.

Entrapta tried to go next, but her wings turned to rubber as she lost flight, crashing into the grass twenty feet away. 

Adora knew Perfuma was going to have to be the one to painfully remove the Black Garnet from Scorpia. It was cruel and would kill her, and no matter how much everyone else was against it, Scorpia continued to insist. She wished she had bid her friend a proper farewell, but they were out of time.

Castaspella joined in, flying with her Iron Machine suit. She could walk again, and she knew it came from Glimmer’s brilliant brain. Castaspella fired her guns at Light Hope, but the woman easily crushed her suit like a soda can and tossed her aside. 

Catra came in, momentarily locking eyes with Adora, who was laying on the ground as she tried to regain her senses. Catra ran in firing, but she was just as easily punched away by one of the Runestones. 

Spinnerella threw some kind of spear that she must’ve gotten from a fallen Mystacore soldier, but she snapped it midair. Light Hope shoved her to the ground, wrapping leaves and grass around her body to make her immoveable.

From a distance, she could see Perfuma tearfully watching this over her shoulder. The hero closed her eyes as she turned to look back at Scorpia. The Black Garnet’s red energy flowed around them, encompassing them in a beautiful red hue. It was a gorgeous scene for such a heartbreaking moment. 

Adora brought herself up from the ground, gritting her teeth as she deployed her arm swords. She was able to run up to Light Hope and hit her in the chin. It was only one blow, but it’s one more than anyone else has been able to get. The bodysuit that she made while in hiding was crumbling under the pressure as she grabbed onto Light Hope’s gauntlet, keeping her fingers unclenched. 

She seemed mildly impressed at her effort. She yelled when she realized her brief overpowering of Light Hope had been for nothing as she slammed her fist into Adora’s head, rocking her world as she landed in the hard ground. 

She could hear Catra yell for her, but everyone was rendered immovable. If Adora got up, she’s sure Light Hope would kill her immediately. No, she’s gotta stay down and evaluate her options. And right now, with everyone either unconscious or too beat up to stand, there weren't very many. 

The sound of the Black Garnet shattering filled her ears. She pushed herself onto her shaking elbows, a metallic taste filling her mouth as she watched Light Hope walk over to the sobbing Perfuma, a limp Scorpia laying at her feet.

Light Hope reached forward, clenching her fist as the Fractal Flake started to omit green light. A bead of red light gathered in on itself as Scorpia returned to her position, kneeling in front of both Perfuma and Light Hope.

The girl screamed as the Black Garnet was ripped from Scorpia’s collarbone. Scorpia went completely motionless, draining the red color from the girl’s body and arms. Adora pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the agonizing pain in her side. It was probably a broken rib, but a super soldier could ignore it. 

“Adora, _no!”_ Catra yelled at her as she flinched and held her waist. Her physical strength was still there, but with the cryofreeze, she couldn’t go as feral as she usually would and fight through any pain. So, she had to stay down as she bled out from her torso. Light Hope probably fractured something.

As much as Adora wanted to listen and lie down next to her girlfriend, reassuring each other that they’d be okay, she had a job to do. She shook her head, not saying anything as she started to approach the scene of a heartbroken Perfuma. 

Mermista stooped down from the sky, her eyes illuminating with power. She had her trident raised above her head, hurling it at Light Hope’s chest. Mermista landed, shoving the trident deeper. Adora helped Catra to her feet, the pair watching the scene with interest.

“What’s going on?” Catra mumbled. She sagged against her, her breathing coming out short and rapidly. This _is_ their first major battle since they went into hiding, and it was majorly taxing on the two of them. Everything was being taken out of them. They were in the final moments of the fight, with Mermista forcing Light Hope to her knees as her eyelids fluttered.

 _“NO!”_ Mermista screamed, startling everyone. They turned to see her yelling as Light Hope raised her hand above her head, snapping her fingers. The metal of the gauntlet almost instantly burned, scorching from the heat. The six Runestones were no longer glowing, instead a dull color.

“What did you do!?” Mermista demanded. Her face contorted into agony as she didn’t answer her. “WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

“You should’ve gone for the head…” Light Hope teleported away with the Moonstone, leaving the trident on the ground. 

Adora lazily grabbed Catra’s wrists as they walked toward their angry friend. “Mermista, where did she go?” She grabbed her waist as she spoke, no doubt flinching when Catra gripped her hand tighter. 

“Hey, Adora?” Catra let go, standing directly in front of her. “Adora?” 

Catra stumbled over, collapsing into ashes. Adora’s eyes widened in horror. Light Hope talked on and on about murdering half the population to provide resources and save everyone...

She covered her mouth as the ashes flew into her face before fluttering to the ground. Even if she didn’t want to believe it, she knew exactly what had happened. She kneeled next to where Catra had disintegrated, stifling her sobs as she touched the land.

They can’t catch a fucking break, and it’s going to make her lose her mind. 

How many times was Adora going to lose Catra before they were finally left in peace? She couldn’t control her cries as she held the girl’s ashes. At that moment, it didn’t matter that she was supposed to be She-Ra, leader of the Princesses. It didn’t even process in her head that Mermista and Castaspella had walked over to her, waiting for her directions.

None of it mattered. Light Hope had won. She had done what she came to do. She was killing off half of the world. She had done what he needed. The true leader of the Princesses is in space somewhere, and they didn’t even know if she was alive. She wiped at her eyes, counting backwards from ten as she attempted to calm down.

She locked eyes with Entrapta as she turned to ash. Adora closed her eyes in disbelief. It seems everyone but her is disappearing. She detached her swords on her arms, letting them fall to the ground. A distressed Mermista made her way over to them, her eyes wide as she combed her fingers through her hair.

Netossa helped Adora to her feet. She stood on shaky legs, her bodysuit suddenly too tight. It was too hot, which is a surprise in Mystacore’s perfect weather. She swallowed down her vomit. It wouldn’t do anyone much good if She-Ra started throwing up all over the place. 

“Everyone who turned to ash is already gone,” Castaspella informed. “We’re the only ones left.”

“Who’s gone?” Adora asked, swallowing her bile. “Damage control? What do we have to fix?”

“Perfuma was dusted, so we lost the one with the most powers,” Mermista cut in. “We can rule out Lonnie and Entrapta. They’re gone. Half the world is fucking gone and we don’t even know where Glimmer, Bow, or the fucking ice girl are at.” 

Her distress was valid. She was the last one to talk to Light Hope before she made her big move. They had to find her one of these days. They couldn’t let that monster use those Runestones again. She had stolen all of them, and she refused to let her do something with it again.

Scorpia’s bleached corpse lay to the side. She moved to it, limping as she ignored her broken rib. Catra would’ve been yelling at her right now for trying to get back into the fight instead of sitting down and letting herself heal. She couldn’t take the time now. As soon as they found that son of a bitch, she would destroy her personally. 

At this point, it didn’t matter if she died again. She’d kill Light Hope this time around.

Netossa ran to them in time to see Adora turn over Scorpia’s body, her once lively eyes now a reminder of what they had done wrong. “What is this?” Netossa looked from person to person as no one answered her. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Did we just lose?” Spinnerella whispered, joining the other survivors. That’s all they were at this point. A couple of people who used to be heroes, some of them illegal too. She’d already told off the people at S.H.I.E.L.D. who tried to tell her she couldn’t fight in this battle. She would tell off anyone who tried to tell her something just for the sake of Catra.

Because now, she’d be fighting like hell to bring her back. She’ll go up to Light Hope’s door and rip it down with her bare arms. She’ll make her own damn sword again if that’s what it took. She’s sick and tired of losing the people who mean the most to her. 

She did a little recount in her head. Once when Catra was captured the first time by Hydra, then she fell off a train. That’s twice in the same fucking year. Then, when Catra had left her for dead on the shores of a random D.C. lake. They’d almost been separated when Castaspella arrested them, but they fought through. But that fight was for nothing considering they’d lost each other again.

Adora nodded, glancing one more time at the spot where Catra had dissolved into ashes, biting her lip to keep more tears from falling. “We lost.”

*

Glimmer helped Frosta to her feet, glaring at Jewelstar.

"Why would you do that?" Glimmer demanded. The man went on and on about his duty to protect the Fractal Flake, but when Light Hope goes and stabs her, suddenly he can give it up in order to spare her life. "I would've gladly died for that! You said yourself that you'd let me and the kid die! What happened?"

"I don't expect you to understand," Jewelstar continued. "Maybe in around five years when this is all over. I won't try to explain it now."

"No, _let's."_ She hated when she got mad in front of Frosta and started yelling, but this was something she didn't understand, and she didn't like not understanding. "Let's share with the class why you decided to give up the number one thing we said we wouldn't give Light Hope."

"Ms. Fukuhara?" Frosta started, but Glimmer didn't let her finish.

"The adults are talking," she snapped. "I don't understand your reasoning. I won't try. If you're not going to tell me, then I'll go on thinking you made the worst fucking mistake of the century."

"I'd rather have you think poorly of me then let the universe be destroyed."

Jewelstar didn't seem to care anymore, and it bothered her. He had made it very clear earlier that if it came down to it, Glimmer, Frosta, and Bow would die before the Fractal Flake came into Light Hope's hands. But apparently now Glimmer needed to be saved, and as a result, Light Hope had taken what she needed and left them stranded with only one ship.

"We underestimated her.." Bow came to the conclusion, not looking at them as he stared off into space. "We jumped headfirst into a spaceship without considering who Light Hope was or how we could stop her. We flew on a whim. I mean, our only plan was to take the gauntlet off and look how well _that_ turned out."

His eyes unconsciously drifted to Double Trouble, who turned away from everyone. In a fit of anger when Light Hope had killed Flutterina, their sister, in order to get the Heart Blossom, Double Trouble attacked when they had the gauntlet off.

It was understandable. They had just learned about their sister dying. But Glimmer couldn't help but feel- no. It wasn't anybody's fault. They were all blinded by their own hubris from defeating villain after villain. The attack in 2012, the portal, Shadow Weaver. They'd done it all. Finally, the Princesses had failed.

"Guys..." Peekablue, someone they had met while in space, turned to them in alarm. "Something's happening.."

The man's blue cuffs on his arms started to disintegrate into ash before the rest of his body did.

Glimmer's heart dropped to her toes. When Jewelstar talked to Light Hope, the woman said she wanted to kill half the population. She'd be murdering billions, leaving behind people at random at the snap of her fingers. She was suddenly short of breath, her knees threatening to collapse because they knew exactly what was happening.

Starla turned to Tallstar, staring at each other for a beat. "Tallstar?" Starla didn't finish her statement, disintegrating before she could say anything else.

Tallstar stared at the spot where her sister once stood in horror. Glimmer tried to calm her down, taking a step forward as if it could stop the inevitable. "Steady, Tallstar."

"Oh, man.." Tallstar closed her eyes as her arm was the first to go, the rest of her body going along with it.

Glimmer turned to Jewelstar as if he could offer an explanation, but the man calmly turned to her. "There was no other way." He turned to ash, almost as if expecting it.

"Ms. Fukuhara?"

_No._

"I don't feel so good."

Glimmer turned away from Jewelstar's ashes to look at Frosta. She tried to keep her voice steady as she said, "No, you're alright." Her throat closed up and her words came out choked. There's no reason to be panicked though. She's alright. Frosta's just scared. It's a scary situation.

Even as Glimmer stared at her in terror. Even as Frosta stumbled over her feet, the two of them meeting in the middle.

"I don't know what's happening," said the terrified girl. "I don't know what's happening." She fell into Glimmer's arms, her legs unable to support herself. Glimmer clutched her tight to her chest as the young girl began to cry.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to go. I don't want to go, Ms. Fukuhara. _Please._ I don't want to go." Glimmer's heart shattered as she heard Frosta beg her to help. She didn't know how. She would've done anything in the moment if it meant she could give her the reassurance she needs, or even to stop what was happening. She _had_ to stop it. Frosta was asking her to, so she had to. She-

Frosta collapsed under her own weight, bringing Glimmer down with her. Frosta's back landed on a rock, and Glimmer propped her upright so they could look at each other. She saw the eyes of a terrified teenager who shouldn't be fighting a war with a murderous snake. The watering eyes of a girl who loved hugs, and had just gotten her first one from her mentor. The blue eyes of a superhero who wanted nothing more than to not go yet. She _begged_ not to go, yet Glimmer couldn't help her. Iron Lady was rendered completely useless, and the only help she could offer was her soft words and reassurance that meant nothing.

"I'm sorry."

As Frosta disintegrated into Glimmer's arms, she clutched at the ashes. She fell forward at the lack of weight in her arms, staring at her grey hands in disbelief. She held what was left of Frosta in her hands, regretting everything she has done since they arrived in space.

She wanted her back. With everyone else in her life gone, she needed her support system back. She wanted the chance to hold the girl again and tell her how proud of her she is. To get to properly mentor the girl and invite her over to the Princesses unit more often. To love the girl like her own, despite how much she tried to avoid getting close.

"Oh my god.." Bow muttered, Double Trouble standing next to him.

"She did it..." Double Trouble squeezed their eyes shut. "Light Hope, she..."

Glimmer held her own hand, closing her eyes as she contemplated. She was already coming up with a way to get everyone back, but everything came up blank. Her hand was stained with the ashes of a goddamn teenager who didn't have to be fighting in this war.

But that girl is so full of love and good spirit. Frosta fought to protect those who couldn't defend themselves against Light Hope, but it hadn't worked. All of it was for _nothing_ and _fuck_ if Glimmer could go back in time and force the girl to stay on the bus. Then again, maybe she wouldn't have gotten that last interaction. Maybe-

_Ms. Fukuhara, please. I don't want to go._

Frosta had begged Glimmer to help her, and Glimmer was going to do everything in her goddamn power to make sure she gets that kid back.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote Light Hope as Hordak and changed it after finishing Adora's pov, so if there's any mistakes I'm reaaaally sorry but I think I fixed everything during editing. 
> 
> To the 5 people who have kept up with this series: there's only 1 more part :( I'll be writing Endgame, and then this series will finally be over. Damn, I can NOT describe how sad that makes me. 
> 
> Again, I love you 5 <3
> 
> Cry on Tumblr with me: adoraang


End file.
